Take a Break, Prof!
by The Mocking J
Summary: It's been far too long since Alfendi's taken some time off work. Lucy drags him on a train ride to the little town of Dropstone for a holiday.


_**[[Darn. I was meant to start writing a multi-chaptered Claire/Layton fic. But then my Professor Layton/ Rhythm Thief crossover begged for an update. And then my Lucifendi feels started calling to me. This takes place after Mystery Room Case 9 and let's say roughly 20 years after the events of Diabolical Box. Contains possible SPOILERS for both of these games.]]**_

* * *

**Take A Break, Prof!**

"Please explain to me again why we're here?"

"Cause you've been working far too 'ard and you need a break."

It wasn't the first time they'd had this conversation. Inspector Alfendi Layton and his assistant, Lucy Baker waded through the bustling station. Potty Prof (the more sullen side of Alfendi's split personality) abhorred the infuriating noise of this overcrowded platform and the audacious people who kept bumping into them. He would much rather to be grilling criminals in his quiet office right now. But by some miracle, Lucy had managed to drag him away from Scotland Yard.

"I do _not _need a break," Alfendi insisted.

Lucy arched an eyebrow. "_Really_, Prof? When was t' last time you 'ad a holiday?"

"I'm ninety seven percent certain I took an entire week off in February."

"T' whole of Scotland Yard was off in February because Florence gave everyone her cold, remember?"

_Damn Florence, putting me out of commission for a week, _Potty Prof grumbled in the back of his mind.

"Perhaps that wasn't the best example..." Placid Prof quickly changed the subject, "Speaking of Florence, why didn't you invite her? Getting out of the labs would do her some good."

"Well, it's a bit late now," his assistant blushed. "Besides, I wanted you to come with me."

From her orange knapsack Lucy retrieved the two Molentary Express tickets that her aunt had generously sent her in the post. Alfendi was truly touched that Lucy would give him her extra ticket, despite his best efforts to talk her out of it. She passed their tickets to a uniformed officer for him to clip and the Mystery Room duo continued to the edge of the platform.

The emerald green engine was by no means a contemporary model in these modern times. However, the legendary "cruise ship on rails" had been preserved to give people the authentic luxury experience of riding it. If the train had been famous twenty years ago, tourists flocked from far and wide nowadays just to visit the thriving Dropstone Village and the ruined phantom town of Folsense.

A giant golden statue had been constructed in the centre of the platform to commemorate the train's original owner, Fredrich Beluga. (It was quite ironic considering the monument was far larger than Mr Beluga had been while he was alive.)

"Eee, c'mon, Prof!" Lucy's excited squeal interrupted his mental analysis. She was hopping up and down on the cobbled stone floor as if Christmas had come early.

Potty Prof snorted. "Control yourself at once..."

His assistant gasped when the final whistle blew for the Molentary Express. "Quick Prof, we're going to miss our ride!"

"You foolish woman, it's literally _right _there—" Lucy grabbed Alfendi's blue coat sleeve, hauling him inside the third passenger car. She ran along the red carpeted hallway until she reached their assigned cabin and pulled back the rolling door.

They were greeted by two comfy sofas, a square table adorned with a tea set, a photo frame on the wall and a large window with lime coloured curtains.

"Wow..." Lucy breathed. She bounced on the sofa. "Is this grand or what?"

"Indeed," Placid Prof agreed, though he wrinkled his nose. The cabin had a slight musty smell that reminded him of an old antique store. Hearing the train's horn, he sat in the chair opposite Lucy as they started to leave the station. The inspector unfurled a newspaper from his pocket and became engrossed in a recent murder incident.

Meanwhile, Lucy watched with wide crimson eyes as houses and buildings and city life melted away in the distance. However, after several minutes she grew bored.

"Prof?"

"Yes, Lucy?"

"How long do you think the journey'll take?"

Alfendi glanced at his watch. "I estimate it will take approximately three hours."

"Oh... okay, thanks."

Alfendi resumed reading.

_Five minutes later..._

"Prof..."

His fingers curled around the corners of his paper. This time it was Potty Prof who snapped, _"What?"_

"Will you play _I Spy_ with me?"

"No."

"Please?" Lucy begged. She pouted at him.

"Fine," he growled, throwing the paper down.

Lucy looked around the cabin thoughtfully. "I spy with my little eye... something beginning with _L._"

Potty Prof's yellow gaze darted to the window as a lamppost flew by. _"Lamppost_," he guessed instantly.

"Aye, that's right!" Lucy beamed. "Your turn, Prof."

Alfendi smirked. "I spy... something beginning with _T." _

"Is it _tea_?" Lucy chuckled, pointing to the tea set on the table.

"No. Use your brain."

"Umm... _Train?" _

"You're not even trying."

"Can I have a hint?" Lucy pleaded. She gasped as Potty Prof suddenly leapt onto her settee, straddled her— effectively pinning her down— and yanked her tongue out of her mouth between his finger and his thumb.

"The answer was _tongue_," Potty Prof enunciated. "As in _shut up now before I cut out your tongue_."

At that moment there was a knock and the cabin door slid open. The train's current heir, Sammy Thunder ambled inside with a giggling lady behind him. "Yeah, I think this cabin's free..." the wild haired man told his female companion. Then Sammy noticed the two occupants of the couch. "Whoooa, wrong room! Sorry if we're interrupting something!" The door slammed shut.

Alfendi returned to his own seat and grabbed his paper as if nothing had just happened.

Lucy fixed her cap and stood up with a sigh. "I'm going to get a snack. Do you want anything, Prof?"

"No thank you, Lucy," Placid Alfendi replied; the picture of calm again.

Shrugging, Lucy set out to find some food. She was followed by the constant clickety-clack of the train as she made her way through the deluxe passenger area until she reached a fancy dining room. A snooty waiter informed her there were currently no tables available. Her tummy rumbling, Lucy squeezed into the cramped kitchen at the back of the car. She was met with shelves upon shelves of delicious food that made her mouth water. _No one will mind if I just make a sarnie... _Lucy thought as she went to grab some slices of bread. She also acquired an apple for Alfendi. (He'd waste away if he didn't eat _something_.)

Halfway through making her sandwich, Lucy jumped when she heard an annoyed "_Squeak!"_

"Ee— I'm dead sorry!" Believing she'd been caught by the chef, Lucy looked around guiltily. Her gaze landed on a very fat ginger hamster tapping its front paw. Lucy giggled. "Calm down, I'm not stealing _all_ your food."

There were more squeaks from the shelves. Lucy laughed when she found an entire family of hamsters living in the kitchen. (What happened to top hygiene standards on the Molentary Express?) One small critter was staring longingly at a biscuit tin so Lucy opened it for him. "Don't eat too many," Lucy whispered as she left the kitchen, a plate of sandwiches in her hands. The hamsters munched contentedly on their chocolate chip cookies.

Lucy went out to enjoy her sandwiches on the observation deck. There was a relaxing breeze and a wonderful view; Lucy smiled as she watched the clear sky, green hills and fields roll by. It was so tranquil here compared to London. Once she was finished, Lucy decided the Prof had been left to cool off for long enough. She was just on her way back to the dining car when someone screamed:

"HELP! HELP, THERE'S BEEN A _MURDER_!"

Lucy rushed into the dining room to discover alarmed passengers crowding outside the tiny kitchen.

"_DC Baker coming through!"_ Lucy squirmed past them. Alfendi was already at the centre of the crime scene, his contemplative gaze fixed on the kitchen countertop. Beside him was a portly red haired woman wearing an apron, who was presumably the cook. Her name was Ginger.

"Prof, what's happened?" Lucy demanded.

Before he could respond, Ginger wailed, "It's HORRIBLE! Somebody killed my friend!"

"I'm so sorry," Lucy comforted her. The constable surveyed the room in concern. "W-where's t' body, then...?" (It would be difficult to miss a corpse in such cramped conditions.)

Trying not to laugh, Potty Prof pointed. "Right there."

Lucy gasped when she saw the smallest hamster from earlier curled up on the counter. "Oh no...!"

Ginger lamented, "These hamsters have been here since my dad worked in this kitchen. Who would _do_ such a thing?—"

"Well, maybe if you _moved _we'd be able to get to the bottom of it." Alfendi shoved the sappy cook outside.

"So, how'd he die?" Lucy stared at the animal sadly.

Her partner prodded the hamster's protruding tummy. "The senseless creature indulged itself to death. I'm surprised its stomach didn't split open." Alfendi spied a brown crumb next to the carcass, which he popped in his mouth before spitting it out again. "Cookie dough killed the pest. Not a very intriguing murder."

Lucy's hand flew to her mouth. "Prof, I think it were _me _that did this to him! _I_ opened the cookie jar!"

Alfendi raised an eyebrow, shooting her a dangerous smirk. "Really, Lucy? In that case, perhaps I should start treating you like a criminal..."

"I-it were an accident," Lucy insisted nervously. "Honest—"

Suddenly, there was a belch. Alfendi and Lucy glanced in the hamster's direction. The rodent rolled to his feet and waddled away. Lucy breathed a sigh of utter relief. "He's really alive..."

"Thankfully," Placid Prof was speaking now. "The fellow must have just had trapped wind. Let's inform the cook."

After telling a joyful Ginger the good news, the two of them returned to their cabin. They remained there until the Molentary Express reached its first destination.

The country town of Dropstone had flourished over the last two decades, but had retained its quaint charm, save for a few extra houses and an influx of visitors. Lucy smiled as she and Alfendi strolled from the vacant station down the village's main dirt path. "Isn't it peaceful here, Prof?" (That train ride had been pretty stressful.)

"Hmm..." Lucy became so absorbed in nearby market stall that she didn't notice Alfendi's vague reply. They bought some candyfloss—or rather _Alfendi _lightened his wallet since Lucy had absentmindedly left her bag on the train— and they continued towards the town hall plaza.

_Little did the pair know they were being tailed by a shadowy figure..._

Outside the townhall, a small stage had been set up with balloons and a microphone. "What's going on?" Lucy wondered curiously.

Alfendi called, "Lucy, wait!" But his assistant had already disappeared into the throng of spectators. The inspector sighed and went to sit on a bench beside an old stone sculpture. _This village isn't nearly as interesting as Luke and Flora made it out to be_, he thought. They could never stop talking about their adventures with his father when they were younger...

Alfendi glanced up when someone came to observe the sculpture. It was a woman with short purple hair who was probably in her late thirties. Her hand trailed along the numbers embossed in the stone: _12.8. _She shook her head, smiling slightly. Then she turned to Alfendi. "Excuse me, Sir, can you tell me the date of when Dropstone was founded from this monument?"

_What a peculiar question._ Alfendi recalled a bothersome puzzle that his father had once bestowed him. He studied the sculpture again, realizing that it was actually a _fountain. _If water were to fill the basin, the true date would be displayed in the reflection.

"Is the actual date _13.8_?"

The woman nodded, impressed. "That's correct. The village was founded roughly seventy years ago." She peered at him with wistful green eyes. "You... reminded me of someone for a moment..."

"EVERYBODY, YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE!" Sammy Thunder had finally taken his place on the stage.

"Looks like the show's beginning," the mysterious woman chuckled at Sammy Thunder. She told Alfendi, "Well, it was nice talking to you. Enjoy your day." Bidding him farewell, she walked away. Alfendi arched an eyebrow. _How odd._

Up on the stage, Sammy was chatting into the microphone. "It's always awesome stopping by Dropstone. My uncle used to tell me 'bout how this small town started from nothing. Seventy years ago, a very special lady made this a rawkin' place to live. Let's keep it that way, folks. Here's to another seventy years! YEEEEAAAAH!" Though Sammy's words were informal, they definitely came from the heart. And of course, his speech was followed by a rock song.

Alfendi considered this a good time to locate Lucy. He shifted through the dispersing crowd (many people had been driven off by Sammy's raucous singing), searching for her.

"Prof?" He turned when someone tapped his shoulder. His assistant was standing right behind him. "You ready to go?" Lucy asked.

"Only if you are," Alfendi said, frowning in confusion. "I thought you would want to see more of the town."

She explained hurriedly, "I'm a bit bored now. There isn't really that much here. Let's just head back to the train."

Lucy practically dragged him out of the village. Her agitated manner didn't abate when they entered the station. She kept glancing around for some reason.

This irritated Potty Prof. "What's gotten into you?" he suddenly demanded, making her jump.

Lucy opened her mouth to speak, when somebody yelled, "Prof, stop!"

Alfendi blinked as _another _Lucy Baker charged into the station, identical to the first except for a few strands of straw stuck in her chestnut hair. The Lucy who had just arrived pointed accusingly at her twin. "_She_'s an imposter— she tried to lock me in a barn!"

The Lucy closet to Alfendi protested, "Like t' Prof would ever believe _that _fishy story."

"It _true_," the second Lucy persisted. "Prof, you need to listen to me!"

"No, listen to _me," _Lucy Number One touched his arm. "I'm the one who understands you— the _real_ you."

Alfendi checked, "And that would be...?"

"The gentle, caring side of Alfendi Layton," she smiled softly.

"_Incorrect," _Potty Prof snarled. He ripped the mask off the fake-Lucy's face, revealing a scowling girl with dark hair and far too much makeup.

"Who are _you?" _The real Lucy gasped.

"Curse you, Alfendi Layton," the girl seethed. "I thought if I disguised myself as your assistant, I could destroy you when you least expected it..."

"Hello, Paula," Placid Prof greeted her. "Thank you for sharing the complete details of your plan with us."

"It's _Don Paula_," she barked. "Don't you dare mock me! One day I'll avenge my father and crush your family for good! Until next time, Alfendi Layton!" 'Don Paula' threw a smoke bomb to make her getaway... but Alfendi and Lucy could clearly see her scuttling back into Dropstone.

Lucy sighed. "Do you know her, Prof?"

"Yes, unfortunately. She's the daughter of a former enemy of my father. Paula or 'Don Paula' as she goes by these days— is utterly determined to destroy the Layton's, despite the fact that her father gave up that goal years ago." Alfendi started pulling pieces of straw from his assistant's hair. "Paula's plans usually backfire... but she didn't harm you, did she?"

"I'm fine," Lucy grinned triumphantly. "During the show, she dragged me away from the crowd and tried to lock me in a barn with some cows. But I broke out."

He chuckled. "My sister faced a similar fate with Paula's father one time. However, she wasn't as... competent as you."

"Really? I didn't know you had a sister! What happened to her...?" As they boarded the train, Lucy wouldn't quit bombarding Alfendi with questions about his family.

Several hours later, the Molentary Express arrived at its final stop. Sammy Thunder went around alerting passengers they were now in _"FOOOLSENSE!" _Alfendi stirred when he heard the loud announcement. He and Lucy had drifted off on the settee together during the long journey. Turning, he realized that Lucy was still sleeping soundly against his shoulder. Alfendi smiled. The phantom town of Folsense wasn't that amazing. Perhaps he'd let Lucy sleep for now.

* * *

_**[[I can't believe I've never written a story referencing The Diabolical Box before. It's so much fun writing about Sammy Thunder...For anyone wondering, the purple haired woman is obviously Katia and Don Paula is an OC. **_

_**It would really RAWK if you left a review please :D]]**_


End file.
